


we're all that you need tonight.

by HunterMay18, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Harry is a girl, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Niall, Photography, Riding, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, niall is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is hired to be a photographer for a lingerie shoot. Harry is the model that she has to photograph. </p><p>Mix in her publicist Louis and his husband, Liam and you get one hell of a foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all that you need tonight.

 

 

Niall groaned as her alarm went off way too early, she presses on the off button before she rolls over, her eyes finally opening. She opens her phone and they widen because today is the day that she’ll be photographing none other than Harry Styles. The same Harry Styles she’s had a crush on for far too long.

Niall rolls out of bed and decides to get all dolled up for today, hoping to catch the eye of her. She decides to straighten her hair and pull it up into a high ponytail. Then after that, she doesn't feel like she should do anything more than usual. She pulls up some ripped skinny jeans, and puts on her vans. She then decides on a simple black t-shirt and a plaid button up.

She grabs all of her necessities before she loads it up into the car. She stops for coffee and a muffin before she's pulling up into the building, paparazzi swarming the area to get a picture of Harry Styles.

Or even her publicist, Louis Tomlinson, who used to be a pop star when he was younger. Still makes the girls swoon.

The phone ringing jars Harry awake she'd been sleeping quite peacefully until the ringing of the stupid ringtone she picked out went off. She sniffs slightly and uses one hand to grab and answer the phone and the other to rub her eyes.

"'Lo?" She asks yawning.

"Styles, what the fuck did you just get up?" Her publicist yells. Louis, the publicist, is angry and Harry groans.

"What did I do now Lou?"

Louis scoffs, "You've got a photo shoot for an ad campaign for Victoria’s Secret in an hour."

Harry nods dazed. "Right who's shooting it?"

"Niall Horan.” Harry almost fainted when she heard Niall's name. She'd admired her work for years and knows she's brilliant. Harry scrambles out of bed and pulls her hair back into a bun knowing that the stylists will fuck up whatever she does to it and grabs pair of sweats from pink and tight blue crew neck t-shirt.

Niall rolls her eyes as security stops her. She shows them her badge and let's her drive through. She gets into a parking spot, sighing loudly before a knock startled her.

"Mrs. Horan, I'm here to help you bring up your equipment."

Niall nods, "It's in the trunk, but take the heavier stuff please, almost threw out my back this morning trying to carry it." The lad nods and goes in to get the stuff.

Niall gets out, "I didn't catch your name."

The lad smiles, "It's Liam, I'm Louis' husband."

Niall smiles and whistles quietly, "That man has some taste."

Liam blushes and smiles at Niall, "I'd say so." He winks before he waits for Niall to get some of the things before he leads them up to the studio.

An hour after Harry’s freak out, her and Lou pull up at the studio. "Jesus Lou, I feel like my hearts going to burst out of my chest." Louis grabs her hands.

"You'll be fine. Come on let's get you dolled up and boobed out." Harry grins shyly. They enter the studio together Louis shielding Harry from most of the paparazzi.  

Niall was left alone to set up her equipment, Liam still blushing hotly as he left her be. She was so caught up in getting it ready that she didn't realize Harry was standing in front of her in a bathrobe giggling like a schoolgirl.

Harry's hair curls over her shoulders as she checks out Niall's whale tail. She giggles,  "Well and I thought I'd be the only one in a thong today."

Niall's head whips around. She blushing furiously. "Oh hi. You all ready then?"  Harry nods smiling softly. Niall motions to the set and pulls up her pants nonchalantly before she turns around, her mouth going dry at what she sees.

Harry is in a red and black lacy bra and a not so there thong. Harry blushes when Niall looks at her. She turns puts her hand on her hip and looks over her shoulder at the camera, "This okay?"

"Just do whatever you feel is comfortable, move every ten seconds. The camera goes off at that time." Niall came out from behind the camera and watched Harry while she bit her bottom lip.

Harry stretches a lot showing off her breasts and her abs that she worked so hard on .

"Perfect Harry, absolutely brilliant," Niall says checking some of the shots, "Alright. I think it's time for a change of clothes yeah?"

Harry nodded and quickly went off to change, leaving Niall alone to get her thoughts together. Harry closed the door behind her and leans her forehead against the door. She takes a few deep breaths and puts on the corset and panties Lou laid out for her.

Niall was looking through the photos when she heard heels clicking on the hardwood, she turns around and her mouth goes dry once more.

Harry looks breathtaking in the corset, she licked her lips involuntarily before she broke her state.

"Right" Niall says avoiding looking at Harry. "Back on the set"

Harry frowns slightly. It seems Niall was voiding looking at her. "What if she doesn't like the way I look?" Harry thinks to herself.

Niall was trying not to look at Harry or she would have quite a problem. She took the camera off the tripod to get some shots over her head before she put it back on and sighs, “I want to try something, if you're comfortable with it."

Harry looked at Niall, "It depends on what it is."

"I want you on the floor with you sitting on your heels. Looking over your shoulder as you pull of the strings from the corset. Only if you want to."

Harry winks and sinks to her knees. She pulls at the strings while Niall clicks the camera at her. Suddenly the string snaps and Harry swears as her breasts fall out of the corset.

Niall's eyes widened when Harry's breasts fell out of the corset. Niall licked her lips when she finally saw Harry's DD's bare and perky. "Umm, do you want the robe?" Niall asked as she reached for it.

Harry grips the edges of the corset trying to keep her chest covered. She's blushing heavily and quickly takes the robe from Niall covering herself.

She lets her gaze fall to the floor and Niall clears her throat. "I think that's a break everyone."

Harry rushes back to her dressing room and sits on the couch. She covers her face trying to compose herself from the embarrassment.

Niall couldn't get that picture out of her mind and she didn't realize that the camera was still taking photos, so it was all there on the camera.

Everyone took a lunch break, only having one more outfit that Harry needs to model off. Niall sat down alone, staring into space when a chair was pulled out.

"I see the way she looks at you."

Niall looked up and saw Liam sitting across from her, "Excuse me?"

"Louis tells me everything and that includes everything that Harry tells him. She's crushing on you love, and it seems as if the feeling is mutual."

Niall blushed so bright that the tip of her ears turned red. "Is it that obvious?"

Liam nodded, "Just, when you're done ask for her number, it would make her day." With that he leaves Niall and goes to whisper into his husband’s ear before he kisses him quickly and leaves to go somewhere.

Harry quietly munches on her lunch in her dressing room. She could go out and eat with Lou and Liam but she doesn't know how she can face the crew yet. Sure, she's done nude shoots before but, she's known everyone who was going to be there and didn't have the nip slip of a lifetime in front of the hottest photographer she's ever known.

She changes into the last set of panties and bra and pulls on a robe. Keeping her head down, she goes back to the set. Niall smiles softly and helps her to the set. "Alright love if you just keep going on the roll you're on you'll be done in five shots. I promise."

Harry nods and smirks, "What if we use the robe this time?"

Niall nods, "Go for it, do whatever feels right."

Harry nods and slips the robe half off playing with it and flirting with the camera.

Niall almost passes out, she felt herself getting wet from the way that Harry was looking at the camera.

Everyone else had left since it was the last shoot and they can clean it tomorrow. Louis and Liam were no where to be found and Niall sighed at that.

She waited for Harry to take off the robe and show off her lingerie before she walked over to Harry. "You seriously know how to make a girl go weak." Niall doesn't let Harry say anything before she presses her lips against hers, kissing her quickly.

Harry cups her cheeks and let's her robe fall to the floor.

Niall pushes off her plaid shirt and grips Harry by her ass. Harry whimpers into Niall's mouth, smiling slightly as they both got lost into the kiss.

They were caught up in the kiss, they didn't realize they had an audience until there was a cough. They broke away from each other and saw Liam and Louis, "No, don't stop on us. We just wanted to join you."

Niall looked to Harry, "No one touches Harry, Except me."

Louis tuts and slings his arm around Harry’s shoulders. She whines and presses her face in to his neck. Liam comes up behind Niall and puts his hands on her hips.

"Now, why would I give up my best girl?" Louis asks grinning. "I say we make this about her give her the time of her life"

Harry breaks away from where she's been sucking on Louis neck. She looks at Niall with wide pleading eyes. "Please, please" Louis trails and hand down Harry's stomach and Niall only glares and retaliates by cupping Liam through his pants. Louis smirks and presses a finger over Harry's hole.

Harry reaches for Niall, pouting, "Fine, fine, as long as we get each other off at least once. And then I want Liam to fuck me and Louis to fuck Harry."

Louis pouted, "Then take your hands off Liam's package." Niall takes her hand off of Liam’s hardened dick.

"Harry come here." Niall reaches her hand out to pull her to the couch in the room, Liam and Louis following them quickly behind them like lost puppies.

Harry sits in Niall’s lap and kisses her again. Liam in Louis’ lap, already rutting against each other as they kissed each other roughly.

Niall slips her hand into Harry’s panties, moaning at the wetness that she finds. She rubs her clit before she enters two of her fingers. Harry moans loud as she grabs a hold of Niall’s breasts to keep her from falling over from the sensation.

Louis smirks into Liam’s lips as he reaches over to pinch Harry’s nipple through her bra. Niall then brings her hand to grope Liam’s ass, smirking at the loud moan that he uttered.

Niall quickly scrambles off Harry's lap and pulls off her clothes, leaving herself in her thong and bra. She teasingly takes off her bra and panties, Harry watching her as she rubs herself through her panties. Niall then takes off Harry’s bra and panties, licking her lips at the site before her. She moves Harry to where her back was pressed against Louis’ side, she pulls Harry’s hips up as she starts to lick her from her entrance to her clit. Stopping at her clit and sucking on it, watching Harry fall apart above her.

Louis notices that Harry had moved her hand and was squeezing his thigh. He moves away from her, strips down both himself and Liam before he hovers over Harry. He pecks her lips softly before he goes down to suck on her breasts. In that same moment, Liam starts to lick around Louis’ hole, making him accidentally bite down a bit too hard on Harry’s nipples, only making her scream a bit louder.

Niall loves the noises coming out of her mouth, she enters in two fingers, pressing them in deeper in a matter of seconds. Harry’s back arches pressing her chest further into Louis’ face, making him chuckle.

Louis’ moans became a bit louder as Liam entered his tongue into Louis, “Fuck, Liam.” He bucked his hips back before he went back to licking and biting at Harry’s nipples.

Niall brought a hand down to rub herself as she kept licking inside of Harry. She could really get off to this, and it was making her wetter.

Harry reaches a hand up, holding Louis in place before she reaches her other hand up to start jacking Louis off. Louis whimpered as his neglected cock was able to get some sort of release.

Not much sooner, Harry is coming with everyone else following behind her.

Liam gets in Harry's lap, eying her curiously as to what she wants him to do. Liam rests his head on Harry’s shoulder as she wraps her hand around Liam's leaking cock. Niall presses herself up against Harry's side. She tucks a strand of hair behind her shoulder and sucks a mark under her jaw.

Liam bucks his hips into Harry's hand, letting out a loud moan when Louis ends up face deep in Liam's arse, "Ohh fuck, Lou." Niall smirks and tweaks Liam's nipples while Liam reaches a hand over and slips a finger into Niall.

Niall throws her head back, "Faster, please." Liam quickens his pace as he loved seeing Niall fall apart.

Harry turns her head and forces her tongue inside of Niall's mouth, starting to rut against Liam’s cock as everything she was watching was making her whimper.

Liam brings his free hand to Harry's waist and steadies her movements. He then trails his hand up her torso. Hand stilling when Louis blows a stream of air across his rim. He twists Harry's nipple before leaning down to lick at them.

Harry moans into Niall's mouth before she breaks the kiss, "Enough of this, I want Lou to fuck me now and Liam to fuck Niall."

Louis emerges from where he was buried in Liam's ass, "Pushy much?" He teases. He pats Liam's hip and Liam moves from Harry's lap. "How do you want it love?" Louis asks Harry cupping her chin.

"Hard, I want to feel it for days so Niall has to pamper me." She pouts up at Louis, making Niall snort.

"Alright then" Louis says grinning at Harry. "Up on your knees love.

Niall pushes Liam down in front of Harry and straddles his lap, "Now you'll get a nice long look at what you’re missing,” Niall smirks as she sits down on Liam’s cock.

Louis snickers, "Sure."

Harry looks over her shoulders and watches as Niall started riding Liam, bouncing up and down on his lap. Harry looked up at Louis, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," She moans out and Louis just thrusts all the way in, making both of them scream out in pleasure.

Louis bends over Harry's back biting at her shoulders. He puts one hand on her hip the other on her breast. His speed is brutal. Harry bounces forward with every thrust and he hauls her back onto him pinching her nipple. She moans and throws her head back getting a look at Liam sucking on Niall's nipples.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis moaned out loudly as he kept his speed fast and hard.

"Please Lou, please I need to cum." Harry reached down in between her legs and started to rub at her clit hard. She knew the feeling was different as she pulls off Louis, and coating him with her cum.

"Fuck, when the hell did you learn to do that?" Niall asked as Harry was shaking from the aftershock of the orgasm.

"That was fucking hot." Louis quickly jerked himself off and he was coming all over Harry's back.

Harry reaches up and rubs at Niall's clit. Niall jerks backward and Liam grips her hips she so doesn't fall off the couch.

"Fuck Harry. Liam!" She comes and the clenching brings Liam quickly to the edge.

Harry removes her fingers and slumps against the couch, Niall coming to sit on her lap and nuzzling her head under her chin. Louis doing the same for Liam.

Louis kisses Liam before he looks over at them two, "Are we going to do this again?"

Harry nods. "Totally"

And if Niall keeps the photos from the camera been going off and send some to Louis, then anyone would have seen it coming. 


End file.
